My Fairy Tale
by cecewritesx
Summary: [story 1 in the Oh My Charming series] Charlotte never understood what everyone saw in the VKs. They weren't anything special. Just a bunch of overrated hoodlums. But maybe, just maybe, She's wrong about a certain long haired thief.
1. Candy Girl

The day Audrey got her heart broken was the best day of Charlotte Charming's life. As mean as they might sound. The day Ben declared his love for Mal, Audrey lost her mind. She quit the cheer squad, leaving it wide open for Charlotte and her best friend, Tia, to take the squad over, unopposed.

"I don't get the appeal." Charlotte commented as people dropped what they were doing to fawn over the VKs.

"It's new and exciting." Tia answered, not looking up from her compact.

"They aren't that exciting." Charlotte rolled her eyes as Jay looked over at her and winked. "They are just… so overrated."

"Not according to the majority of the female population of Auradon Prep. Jay happens to be in high demand." Tia informed him.

"Gross."

"Oh my god." Tia snapped her compact shut. "Just in time." She took a sip of her iced coffee and stood, Charlotte standing as well. Both girls were wearing their cheer uniforms, Charlotte's hair back in a tight ponytail, Tia's curls left wild. One by one, after the VKs all sat, the cheerleaders stood, following their leaders.

"Ready?" Charlotte called out, getting everyone's attention.

"I'm Ready." Tia responded, her voice loud and clear.

"Let's go." The whole squad called out.

"Hey, Hey what do you say? The Fighting Knights are here to slay. Offense, Defense, Here to Score, get ready to watch that number soar!" The group had the routine planned out and practiced to perfection. Before breakfast they all came in and moved the tables around to allow for them to do their routine.

"Fighting Knights are number one, do you hear them coming time to run. Scream and shout, support their fight, see you at the pep rally tonight!" They finished off the cheer and on cue, the doors opened and the band came pouring in, instruments at the read.

One big change that Tia and Charlotte were making was to add more dance and even singing into the routines. The band played while Tia and Charlotte sang, The group backing them up and dancing.

"I saw this girl, I wanna know her name."

"She got this body, driving me insane."

"Cause I need a candy girl, kisses rock my world."

"Long legs brown eyes, ain't nobody look fancy girl." Charlotte sang, moving back in line with Tia.

Both Charlotte and Tia had been dancing their entire lives. They met at Age three in little tutus and ballet shoes. At first they hadn't been sure how the squad would take the change and having to learn harder moves but all of them had taken to it really well, excited for the challenge. At the very least, it as more fun than the same old routine they were use to.

Everyone cheered when the performance was over and Tia laughed.

"Don't forget the rally tonight!" She called over the crowd. Charlotte stepped back and reached up to tighten her ponytail but before she could grab it, she felt someone else yank it. She whirled, ready to punch, pausing only when she realized who it was.

"You're a jerk." She poked her brother in the shoulder.

"I am not." Chad disagreed. Charlotte tightened her ponytail and moved past him to go back to her table, mostly to pick up the iced coffee she left behind.

"What'd you think?" Charlotte asked, taking a drink.

"I think I should get into cheer leading, I would do amazing."

"You'd trip over your own feet, break your nose and then you wouldn't even have your face to rely on in the future." Charlotte warned. Chad went pale and the idea was dropped. He wasn't about to risk that.

"Also you play Tourney, can't cheer while you're playing." Tia pointed out, climbing up to sit on the table. "What's up Boy Charlotte?"

"I hate it when you call me that."

"Oh I know." Tia grinned at him, she held out her hand and Charlotte handed over the coffee. Tia took a sip then handed it back, making a face. "Ew I forgot you're a freak."

"Right, I'm the freak. You pretty much get a cup of milk and sugar, but I'm the weird one."

"Black coffee is wrong."

"Then I don't want to be right." Charlotte stuck her tongue out and took another drink.

"This is why I don't have friends, you two ruined it for me." Chad accused. "Now, I'm going to go find Audrey, she's in need of some consolation."

"That's not going to console her, baby, just disappoint her." Tia called after him.

"Tia, that's my brother, gross." Charlotte made a face and turned to walk away from her friend. Tia laughed and hopped up, hurrying after her.

* * *

Charlotte twirled her pen around her fingers, the pink puff on the end whirling as she passed the pen between her fingers one way then the other, her eyes trained on the board in front of her as the professor droned on about… well honestly she wasn't even sure what the professor was talking about anymore. She had started writing out notes, but as usual, ten minutes in her mind drifted off somewhere else.

Her eyes trailed down to the back of Jay's head, his long dark hair held back in a simple ponytail. She could see the muscles in his shoulders moving as he wrote his notes, or whatever it was he was doing, she somehow found it hard to believe that he was actually taking notes. He didn't really seem to care much about school.

Charlotte was ripped from her thoughts by something hitting her temple. She slammed her hand down, covering the note.

"Miss Charming, do you have anything to add?" Fauna, the professor, asked.

"You spelled my grandmother's name wrong. It's S, not Z." She answered. Fauna frowned and turned back to the board to fix it. Charlotte rolled her eyes at the wink Jay sent her way before he twisted to face the front and she quickly opened the note, recognizing Tia's hand writing.

'Stop staring at Jay's head, Freak' Charlotte quirked an eyebrow, looking at her best friend, simply flipping her the bird. Tia just grinned. 'What time do we leave for pep rally prep?' the note continued. Charlotte held up one finger. They had been cleared by Fairy Godmother to get out early to set up the rally and to get the squad prepared. Of course they already were, Charlotte and Tia had been working them like crazy.

* * *

"So are you going to the party in Agrabah?" Tia asked as the pair worked on hanging the banner.

"Of course, as if I'm going to miss that. Jasmine throws the best parties."

"Think our future queen will have the guts to bring her friends?"

"Now that, dear Tia, is the million dollar question. Word on the street is that the old Sultan isn't exactly thrilled about the son of the man who turned him into a Jester being in Auradon." Charlotte lifted her side of the banner higher to match Tia's.

"Jay's not that bad." Lonnie insisted from her place on the floor. "Higher, Charlotte." Charlotte huffed, but moved up another rung on the ladder to make the right height.

"You only think that Lonnie," one of the other cheerleaders started, "because you're in love with him."

Charlotte whipped around so suddenly that the ladder shifted under her and she dropped the banner, grabbing the top of the ladder for stability.

"Jesus, Char." Tia reached out as if she could have helped. Charlotte let out an annoyed grunt.

"Forget it, Todd, Jason, you two do this." She ordered, heading down the ladder, Tia quickly following.

"You know you can't get mad, right" Tia called after her.

"I'm not mad." Charlotte stopped and turned to face Tia. "Lonnie is free to have bad taste, Tia, I can't stop her." Tia rolled her eyes at her friend.

"Whatever you say, Charming."

"That's what I like to hear, now let's go back sure Todd and Jason hang the banner straight. We did not spend three days on that banner just for it to lean at a ten degree angle

* * *

A/N Welcome to my newest story! So the beginning of this story is set between the first and second movie, after the coronation. The song that Tia and Charlotte performed was Candy Girl (Sugar Sugar) from the Riverdale Cast. Reviews and favorites are always appreciated!


	2. After the Rally

The pep rally went off without a hitch, exactly as Charlotte had expected. She and Tia had put all their time and effort into making sure that it would. FG dismissed everyone for the afternoon and while some people filed right out of the auditorium, others, including Tia and Charlotte hung around.

"Alright, so tonight we'll write up our notes and compare tomorrow?" Tia asked.

"Sounds good." Charlotte agreed because, of course, for them, good wasn't good enough. There was always something that could be improved.

"Hey!" Chad came jogging over. Tia reached up and smoothed her hair. Charlotte quirked an eyebrow.

"What?" Tia asked. Charlotte simply shook her head.

"You could do better." She commented. Tia rolled her eyes as Chad reached them.

"Hey." Tia smiled at her best friend's brother.

"The show was great." Chad complimented them.

"Of course." Charlotte's hand settled on her hips.

"With you guys cheering us on this is going to be the best season of Tourney ever." Chad predicted, not taking his eyes of Tia. Charlotte looked back and forth between them and took a step back. Neither of them seemed to notice as they discussed the upcoming season.

"Alright then." She shrugged and turned on her heel, walking away, letting the pair talk alone.

"Hey Charlotte!" The young woman turned, finding Ben gesturing to her. She headed that way, Ben, as per usual, had Mal with him. The two seemed connected at the hip anymore. Not that Charlotte honestly cared. She'd never set her sights on the future King of Auradon. She'd always seen him as a brother. Something that bothered her mother to no end. Cinderella wasn't power hungry exactly, but she definitely would have loved for her daughter to be the Queen of Auradon.

"What's up?" Charlotte asked, crossing her arms over her blue and yellow cheerleading uniform. Her blonde hair was pulled up into a high ponytail, the ends of it draping over her shoulder.

"I'm trying to talk Mal into going with me to the party in Agrabah. She doesn't think it's a good idea for them to go."

"Them?" Charlotte asked, her eyes on Mal.

"My friends and I." Mal clarified. Charlotte nodded.

"I told her it's the best party of the year, even better than the coronation."

"Well I'm not sure it could beat this year's coronation. Sultan would be hard pressed to find a live dragon unless you're renting your mother out, but yes, the party in Agrabah is always the best of the year. You'd be missing out if you didn't go." She encouraged.

"Really?" Mal asked, unsure.

"Yeah. You guys should go." Charlotte confirmed. She figured one of two things, either it really would be fine and Sultan would be chill and let the VKs enjoy the party, or the rest of them would be entertained by the out of control blow up. Charlotte couldn't lose at least.

"I guess I can bring it up to the others and see if they really want to go." Mal sighed.

"I bet they will. Evie seems like she'd love this party. The fashion is to die for." Charlotte added. Mal nodded, obviously taking that into consideration.

"That's true, she would love that." Mal sighed. "Alright, I'll bring it up to them."

"Great, can't wait to see you there." Charlotte smiled sweetly and turned, heading back to her best friend and brother, who were still talking. "Oh good, I was hoping to ruin your moment. I think I just talked Mal into bringing her friends to Aladdin and Jasmine's party."

"Really?" Tia's eyes lit up.

"Really. I'm amazing, it's fine, you can say it."

"But won't the Sultan be upset? Especially with Jay there?" Chad frowned. Charlotte shrugged.

"Who knows. Only one way to find out." She reasoned. Chad looked thoughtful before nodding.

"I guess that makes sense. I'm gonna head out, I have homework to do."

"Who's doing it now? Since Evie caught on to your game?" Charlotte asked. Chad smiled.

"Jane." He answered, unashamed before heading towards the doors out of the auditorium.

"Your brother is hot and evil." Tia informed her.

"Gross. I'm the hot one, this is a universally acknowledged fact." Charlotte argued. Tia shrugged. "I'm also the evil one." She added.

"You're not wrong. So how do we celebrate yet another pep rally behind us?"

"With cheese fries." Charlotte answered. Tia grinned and the pair headed for their dorms to change before going out to their favorite diner, to get their hard earned cheese fries.

* * *

Charlotte sat with her back to the window her long legs stretched out over the cracked vinyl seat as she lowered another fry coated in warm melted cheese into her mouth.

"I still don't get why you get all flirty with my brother. Honestly? You could do so much better than Chad. I love him, usually, but girl, really?" Charlotte asked.

"Because he's cute. Relax, I know the girl code."

"Girl code is a load of crap. If you're really into him I'm not going to stop you, but you know how he is and what he's about."

"Yeah but it's fun to flirt." Tia shrugged, taking a fry. Charlotte wrinkled her nose, leading Tia to roll her eyes. "Fine, I like to flirt. Not all of us can be as icy as you, Lottie."

"I'm not icy." Charlotte argued.

"You totally are." Tia shook her head. Charlotte quirked an eyebrow at her and Tia stared back. They sat there for a moment before Charlotte broke the stare down to grab another fry.

"I'm almost embarrassed for you, that's how wrong you are." She picked up her vibrating phone, making a face. "It's my mom, I'll be right back." She scooted out of the booth and out of the diner to take the call.

"How did the pep rally go?" Cinderella asked as soon as Charlotte answered.

"It went great. Everyone was in time with each other, no one fell. Tia and I are going to compare notes tomorrow."

"Good, good. Your brother said there was a girl in the back that wasn't keeping up."

"Chad dated her and wants me to kick her off the squad. I'm not doing that, she's a great base." Charlotte leaned against the wall of the diner,

"Hmm… well take a look into it. If she really isn't good you don't want that dragging the others down." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"How's Chloe?" She asked.

"She's good. We're going to get her dress for Agrabah tomorrow."

"Right, good. I was just talking to Ben about that."

"Really?" Charlotte could hear her mother suddenly grow a lot more interested in the conversation.

"Yes, Really. He wanted me to help him talk Mal and her friends into going to the party."

"Oh." Charlotte could hear the disappointment. "Did you?"

"I think I did. I tried anyway."

"Why? They're just going to ruin the party."

"Because, mother, if Mal doesn't go, then Ben won't go. And you want him to be there, don't you?"

"You should want him to go, Charlotte. I had given up on the idea of the two of you when he started dating Audrey but now that he's with that… Villain… I think you have a chance."

"Excuse me?"

"Dating a 'bad girl' is a phase. You don't marry the bad girl, you marry the princess." Cinderella reasoned.

"You-"

"Just don't take your hat out of the ring quite yet, dear. Promise me that." Charlotte rolled her eyes.

"Sure mom, I promise."


	3. Gym Class

"What kind of absolute psycho decided it would be a good idea to put an entire class of teenage girls together in a small room so that they change in front of each other?"

"One that didn't know the severe insecurities that a teenage girl is taught to cling to from a young age." Charlotte answered Tia as they got changed for gym class.

"I'm serious. I am writing a paper about that exact thing, about teenage girls, insecurities and how it seems like so much of society is poised to pick at, point out and exploit said insecurities. For example, you're fixing your makeup and we are about to go to gym class." Charlotte paused, the wand of her lipstick against her bottom lip. She quirked an eyebrow, running the wand over her lips before putting it back into the tube.

"Don't use me as an example of a teenage girl riddled with insecurity." She put the lipstick into her little makeup bag and put it back into the locker. Tia shook her head.

"It's not an insult, just saying." Charlotte closed her locker, after pulling out her sunglasses to hang them from the collar of her t-shirt, and headed for the door, Tia hurrying after her.

"Alright, Tourney today!" The coach was shouting as they all filed out to the field. "Gentlemen, let's go." Most of the boys in their gym class were on the tourney team so this happened a lot. Charlotte shrugged, unbothered, heading for the bleachers with Tia. She stretched her body out, taking the sunglasses from her collar and putting them on over her eyes.

The pair had started the morning early, with coffee and discussing the problems with the routine from the day before, so Charlotte had been hoping they could use gym class to solve those problems, however those hopes were dashed when Lonnie and Jane came running over, with Mal and Evie in tow, to talk about the party.

"Do you have a dress yet?" Jane asked Charlotte.

"No, mom wants me to find time to go home to meet with our tailor but I don't really want to, so I'll probably just buy something in town." She sighed and took the glasses off, placing them on the top of her head.

"Same." Tia agreed.

"I don't think I have time to make our gowns… I guess I could if I just didn't sleep until the party-"

"Or we could just… go dress shopping." Mal interrupted Evie before she could really get her heart set on the idea of not sleeping in order to have new dresses. Evie frowned, not thrilled at the idea of having pre-made dresses but it really did make the most sense.

"Alright, so when are we going?" She asked, turning to look at Charlotte.

"Excuse me?" Charlotte asked.

"When are we going dress shopping?" Evie repeated. Charlotte quirked an eyebrow and looked to Tia, who seemed equally as confused.

"We didn't-"

"Tomorrow night." Charlotte stopped Tia. "We can all go, it'll be a girl's trip." She looked to Jane and Lonnie as well. She did actually like Lonnie. Jane… less so. But she had a feeling that leaving the one girl out wouldn't go over well with Mal and Evie.

"Great… Can't wait." Mal stood up and Evie followed. Jane scurried off after the pair, but Lonnie stayed.

"I'm surprised they're going. I'm glad they are, but I am surprised." Lonnie commented as the three girls walked off.

"It's the party of the year." Charlotte shrugged, leaning back, her interest diminishing. The three of them watched as the latest round of Tourney ended and Jay jogged off to the side line. Standing there was Renee, the daughter of Rapunzel, and she happily welcomed him into a hug, kissing the man. Charlotte rolled her eyes, glancing over to Lonnie, who looked down at her lap.

"Hey!" Jay disengaged himself from the hug and headed over to the three of them. Charlotte reached up so she could knock the sunglasses back into place over her eyes.

"Hey, Jay." Lonnie greeted the man as he climbed up the bleachers. "Great play. You're a shoo-in for captain next year."

"First we have to suffer through a season of Swords and Shields." Tia pointed out. Jay frowned.

"A season of what?"

"The most boring sport you've ever seen. It's a big ass sword fight, but with rules." Tia explained. "Lonnie loves it." She added. Lonnie brightened.

"It's as close to real sword fighting as we get in Auradon." She explained.

"Yeah? I'll have to check it out. Sounds like fun, not something to suffer through." He glanced at Tia who shrugged and leaned back.

"What do you think, Lottie?" Tia asked.

"I think we need to start bringing out lounge chairs, my tan is going to be horribly uneven." Charlotte answered.

"About Swords and Shields." Tia specified.

"I think Chad loves it so I am required by law to think it's stupid."

"By Law?" Jay grinned.

"Twin Law. Twin One must think everything Twin Two does is stupid, unless insulted by someone outside the twin-ship, then Twin One is required to defend it to the end." Charlotte quoted. "From Twin Law, written by the first twins to ever exist."

"What makes you think you're Twin One?" Chad called out from where he was re-tying his shoes at the bottom of the bleachers.

"Look at me, Of course I'm Twin One." She called back. Chad shook his head and finished tying his shoe.

"Not even in your wildest dreams, Lots." He replied, climbing up the bleachers and flopping down next to his sister. Jay shook his head.

"Mal said you guys are dress shopping tomorrow."

"Sure are, I can't wait."

"Why?" Chad frowned. Charlotte turned her head to look at him over the top of her sunglasses.

"Entertainment value, mostly." Before anyone could respond, the coach blew the whistle, calling for Jay and Chad to rejoin the game.

* * *

"What did you mean by entertainment value?" Lonnie was asking that evening as she, Tia and Charlotte were stretching in the dance studio. The school had a small dance studio separate from the school, the idea was that ballroom dancing classes would be held back there, something to prepare them for balls, but it turned out to be a waste, as no one actually signed up for those classes. Now, they were still there, but they were mostly used by Tia and Charlotte.

"I mean, when we walk in with a couple of VKs the old women that run the dress shop will have a heart attack." Charlotte answered, She tugged the waistband of her leggings into place and went to the corner where her phone was plugged into the speakers.

"Will they really?" Lonnie frowned.

"Yeah, Lonnie. Just because people around school have come to terms with it doesn't mean the rest of Auradon has. Especially the people who lived through the things their parents did."

"But it's not right for them to blame the kids."

"It's not. Doesn't mean they won't." Charlotte started up the music and headed over to the center of the room. "Welcome to Auradon, Lons, where you are judged by your parents legacy." Lonnie didn't love that answer, but before they could continue the conversation,the song started and the rest of the night was dedicated to dance.


	4. In the Dress Shop

"I still hate you for inviting them."

"Since when do you hate VKs?" Charlotte and Tia were laying out on the hood of Charlotte's car, waiting for the others. Tia pushed her sunglasses down her nose to look at her friend.

"I don't care that they're VKs, I care that they are four more women we will have to wait for to find the perfect dress and girl, you know Jane is going to take forever." Charlotte opened her mouth to argue but promptly closed it realizing Tia was right.

"Well if she does, we'll ditch her." She shrugged one shoulder.

"Do you see the others letting that happen?"

"Then we'll ditch them too, or wait 5 hours for Jane to pick a dress. I'm not going to stress over it." Charlotte turned her head to look at Tia.

"Is this about your mom?"

"My mom would have a heart attack if she knew I was going dress shopping with the VKs."

"Yeah and you, Queen of the Mommy Issues, would do it just to cause that heart attack." Charlotte, in lieu of responding verbally, held up her middle finger.

"So very princess-like." Mal, Evie, Lonnie and Jane came up to the car where they two girls were laying, Mal, who had spoken, looked down at them.

"I have one for you too." Charlotte responded sweetly, holding up her other middle finger for Mal before rolling off the hood. She smoothed her clothes and got into the front seat. Tia got into the passenger side and scooted until she was sitting right next to Charlotte. That left room for Lonnie in the front, then Jane, Mal and Evie in the back.

"So where are we going? Are the dresses amazing?"

"They're fine for last minute work." Charlotte answered, starting the car. The powder blue convertible was her baby, she loved this car more than life itself. She pulled out of her parking spot, and it was hers, marked with the powder blue glass slipper.

"Then why don't we go somewhere better?" Mal asked.

"Because we'd have to go to Agrabah and quite frankly that's a drive I'm not willing to take." Charlotte answered.

"Why'd you wait until the last minute?" Mal didn't let up, suspicion in her voice.

"Because I was so hoping to get a chance to hang out with you, Mal." The blonde answered, pulling out of the school's drive and heading for the town. Mal and Evie exchanged a look that didn't go unnoticed by Charlotte in the rear view mirror.

They pulled up into town and Charlotte parked, getting out of the car.

"It's just up the road." She reached up as she walked, taking her hair out of the ponytail. Tia's hair had been tied back with a scarf that she was now removing and the others were raking their hands through their wind swept hair. A convertible, plus Charlotte taking the speed limits as mere suggestions led to a hair destroying wind storm.

Tia got to the shop first, pulling the door open and heading it, the others filing in after her and as the patrons of the store got a look at who was coming in, they all fell silent, their gazes settling on Mal and Evie.

"Hi, we're here to shop for the ball." Charlotte spoke up. One of the women jumped and looked at her. "As you know, it's a very special night, the biggest party of the year."

"Of course, Princess Charlotte, you know I only provide the best for my best customers." A voice sounded from the back and a woman came walking out from behind a curtain. "Oh you brought friends."

"Classmates, actually." Charlotte corrected. "This is Jane, she's Fairy Godmother's daughter, You know Lonnie, she's been here with us before and of course, Mal and-"

"Evie." The woman finished, stepping forward offering her hand to Evie to shake. "I saw your work at the coronation, you, young lady, have talent."

"Thanks." Evie grinned, a light blush coming to her cheeks.

"If you ever have an interest in selling your wares, give me a call." She produced a business card from thin hair, handing it over.

"Flora's Dresses- Flora like-"

"Flora's my mother." The woman corrected. "I named the shop for her. I'm Florence" She smiled and turned. "If you all don't close your mouths, flies will get in, now let's go, we need to get these ladies ready for their big party." The sales associates who had still been staring at the VKs all quickly jumped into action, each of them going to pair off with one of the girls, leading them to the back where the better items were kept.

"Charlotte dear, we just got this in and I know it's perfect for you." Florence led Charlotte towards the section filled with Cinderella Blue dresses. She shifted a few things around, pulling out a beautiful baby blue number, holding it up for Charlotte to see.

"Oh wow."

"Completely hand embroidered." Florence grinned, her hand smoothing over the silky fabric. Charlotte reached out to take it, the golden embroidery shining in the light. "Try it on?" She recommended.

"Hell yeah." Charlotte took it and headed for the dressing room. The dressing rooms were pretty small, and there were no doors, just curtains, but for someone like Charlotte, who had never been terribly modest, it was just fine. She hung the dress up on the hook and started to get undressed, tossing her clothes on the little bench so she could slip the dress over her head. She smoothed it down and took a look in the mirror.

"Well are you coming out or not, honey?" Florence called from the other side of the curtain. Charlotte did just that, snapping the curtain open and came out, strutting out of the dressing room.

"What do you think?" She asked. It was a long powder blue silk dress, the panels over her stomach were sheer, showing her toned stomach. The skirts were long, brushing the tops of her feet and the top was a halter neck, showing off the graceful curves of her shoulders.

"You look like a princess." Florence informed her. Charlotte went to look in the large mirrors and twirled. She really did. Somehow that made her like it less.

"It's perfect." She smiled and looked back to Florence. "I'll take it."

* * *

Dress shopping actually didn't take as long as she suspected it would. Tia's worries that they'd be there for hours proved to be unfounded as all six of the girls had found their dresses within an hour and a half or so. They all stuck to their normal color palettes, which wasn't shocking. What was shocking was that Jane, instead of going for her typical modest dress, went for something with an actual sliver of bare midriff. It looked amazing on her and, she admitted to them all, it made her feel like fearless

They headed back to the school and Charlotte parked. They all parted ways, going to their various dorm rooms to drop off their gowns. Charlotte and Tia stuck together right until they got to their rooms and Charlotte headed down the hall to hers.

She unlocked the door and swung it open, jumping when she realized someone was on the bed.

"Oh My god! Chad, what the hell are you doing in here?" She asked, placing a hand on her chest, feeling her racing heartbeat."

"Did you go out with the VKs?" He asked.

"Technically, I suppose." Charlotte answered, taking the dress over to her closet.

"Why would you do that? You know they're out to destroy Auradon."

"Are they?" Charlotte's voice was deadpan, completely uninterested.

"Yes, Charlotte, come on. You know what will happen as Ben starts letting more of them come over here. It's just a matter of time before their nature takes over and suddenly we're all in fear of our lives again."

"You're being dramatic." Charlotte accused him."

"Am I? Mom says-"

"Ah, there it is. Mom doesn't know as much as she thinks she does. She's letting her past get the better of her."

"Charlotte." Chad admonished. "Mom went through Hell."

"She did, I agree. However, I don't feel like going dress shopping with two VKs counts as a betrayal to my family name." Charlotte whirled after hanging up the dress. "It's really not that big of a deal. We're not like, friends or anything. We're just… not at each other's throat right now. Ben really wants this whole VK thing to work out."

"Because he thinks they can change and a tiger can't change it's spots."

"I- Chad, it's fine. I know what I'm doing, promise."

"Mom still wants you to get with Ben."

"I know she does. I'll do my best." She rolled her eyes. "Now kindly get the hell out of my room. I have homework to do, thank you." She pointed to the door and after a moment Chad sighed and got up off the bed, heading for the hall.

"I hope you know what you're doing, Char. We can't have a VK on the throne." He made a face before opening the door and letting himself out. Charlotte waited until he had closed the door behind him before going to slump onto the bed.

"Yeah well, maybe I don't want to be on the throne." She muttered.

* * *

A/N - Decided to take a small mental break from Throne of Glass and update this. I have so many plans for this series. I just have to organize them all.

Reviews are awesome.

Thanks for reading!


End file.
